minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 10
Surprise! New Character, Incoming! Shipper: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and I got bored of waiting for everyone to vote and request new questions and dares, so-- '''Jesse: '''You made this final episode so we can all go home now?! :D '''Shipper: '''AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAH--No. '''Jesse: ';-; 'Shipper: '''BUT, since I didn't want to stop doing this, I made up a few of my own! So here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooo, Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Oh, and I got my own nametag now! I like it. But not important! So, in the last episode, I asked you all to vote on who should win the cooking show dare. (Thank you, Random-Rengeki) It was between Petra, Olivia, and Nikki! And, since I never reached 16 votes like I planned, I just tallied up the most! So, without further ado, the winner is... '''Petra: '... 'Olivia: '... 'Nikki: '... 'Shipper: '''NO ONE! It was a tie with Petra and Olivia! '''Petra & Olivia: '''WHAT?! '''Olivia: '''You mean we were stuck in this studio wasting our lives away while waiting for people to fuel you STUPID show only to find out it was a TIE?! '''Nikki: '''And how come it's between Petra and Olivia?! It was a close run at least, right? '''Shipper: '''Uh, yeah! Real close! '''Nikki: '''See, girls? You lucked out! '''Shipper: '*to self* Close to unanimous. 'Petra: '''Well, now what? '''Shipper: '''Now, I get to torture you both with my OWN dares for making my fellow Wikiers wait so long! '''Jesse: '''Hey! YOU'RE the one who-- '''Nick: '*slaps hand over mouth* I'd stop right there if I were you. Unless you've completely given up on life... 'Shipper: '''SO! You girls have to go on a date with each other's crushes! '''Jenny: '''Wait a minute! That would mean...! '''Lukas: '''That Petra has to go on a date with Axel-- '''Nick: '''And Olivia with Jesse?! '''Nikki: '*glares at me* There is an evil to you that I never knew before... 'Shipper: '''I know. Even I'M disgusted. What am I thinking?! '''Nick: '''You tell us! You're the one daring it! Dare #10 '''Jesse & Olivia: '*sitting at a candlelit table for two* '''Olivia: '''Uh...well... '''Jesse: '''The...food's nice, isn't it? '''Olivia: '''But we haven't even ordered yet. '''Jesse: '''I...was talking about the other customers's food. Looks tasty, right? '''Olivia: '''We're the only ones here. '''Jesse: '''Hey, I'm just trying to avoid awkardness! 'Olivia: '''With stupidity? '''Nikki: '''DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN SON YOU JUST GOT BURNED! *MLG air horn* '''Jesse: '*gets up* 'Alright, that's it! I'm done! Torture me all you want, Shipper, but I am NOT going through with this date! '''Shipper: '''Eh, that's fine. I half-hoped it would be a disaster anyway. Now, I'm gonna go check on Petra and Axel. ~Scene Change~ '''Petra & Axel: '*sitting on bench on top of hill, staring at sunset* 'Axel: '...So... 'Petra: '...Yeah... 'Axel: '''Shipper can be the worst, am I right? '''Petra: '''Amen to that. That host is always driving us nuts! I mean, it's nice they're doing it for their fans, but still! Not exactly Funland for us. '''Axel: '''But man, do they pack a punch! Like when I got beat up for eating the Pocky Sticks from that Pocky Challenge you and Jesse did? '''Petra: '''o///o I-I thought you forgot about that! It was way back in the first episode! '''Axel: '''Are you kidding? NO one could forget that! So kawaii! :3 '''Petra: '-_-...Did you just use a fangirl term? 'Axel: '*shrugs* You bring it up when you need it most. 'Nick: '''Friendly conversation...you think it'll grow? '''Shipper: '''Eh, let's just leave em'. Jetra's not at stake yet. '''Nick: '''Awwwww...*puts sniper rifle away* End of Dare '''Shipper: '''Well, that was short. But before we sign off, I have a surprise for you all! '''Jesse: '''Is it a good surprise? You know, for us? '''Shipper: '''You'll see. Okay, boys, bring in the cage! '''Delivery Men: '*roll in metal box* 'Soren: '''Hey! What's in there? '''Shipper: '''See previous answer. Release the Old Builder! '''Lukas: '''OLD WHAT?! '''Petra: '''Hold up. Is that-- '''Harper: '*is thrust out of box* Oof! Ow! So much for travelling in comfort. 'Jesse, Jenny, Petra, Lukas, & Ivor: '''HARPER?! '''Shipper: '''Yessiree! It's Harper! Our newest darable character! '''Harper: '''Darable...character...? As in the darable characters of the "Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper" Show?! '''Delivery Men: '*leave* 'Harper: '''NO! WAIT! I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE TRAVEL THING! TAKE ME WITH YOU! '''Nikki: '''Looks like she's a huge fan of our show! '''Nick: '''Yeah, she's gonna love it here! '''Harper: '*cries* I'm way to old for this! Notch, take me now! 'Ivor: '''O//////O Harper's...here...on the ask ore dare show...with me...? '''Gabriel: '''Hey, look! Ivor's blushing! '''Ivor: '''I, what? No-no-no you've got it all wrong! It's...overly warm in here! '''Shipper: '*evil grin* Hehe...I can see the dares already. Anyways, that's our show, folks! Be sure to continue rolling in those questions and dares. And remember to include Harper too! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts